The Princess and the Punk (Weiss AU)
by CLUBFIGHTERS
Summary: A Weiss AU (alt. Universe) where Andrew must challenge himself with grades and trying to be with the ice cold princess.
1. chapter 1

I stepped out of the taxi looking at my cousin's house. The taxi drove off as soon as I finished grabbing my luggage from the car.

I saw Jaune on the porch he tripped down the steps but recovered before he face planted.

"Still haven't learned how to balance yourself Jaune?" I said chuckling

"Ha ha. We'll be careful my sisters put some sort of oil on the porch. They don't seem to fond of seeing you." He said nervously.

I sighed. "It's not like I'm living there I'll be staying next door. Now can you help me with my bags?" I ask throwing my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure what do you want me to grab?" He asks looking at the two other bags.

"Grab the suitcase I'm going to carry my back pack it has my important shit in it." I say pulling it on my shoulder.

"Oh okay." He fumbles his way over carrying my suitcase. I walk up to my new home. I unlocked the front door with my new key.

"The movers did a good job moving the stuff I picked out here." I thought aloud looking in the entryway of my two story house.

"Yeah they worked hard to get things ready. Are you sure you'll be okay living alone Andrew I mean you did just lose yo-."

I cut Jaune off.

"Don't talk about my family! They were stupid and killed themselves!" I stood there anger pulsating off of me.

"I mean your family isn't dumb it was mainly your dad who decided to drive drunk." He said muttering.

"Jaune I will cut out your tongue if you utter another word about it." I threatened him pulling out the switchblade from my pocket pointing it at him.

He put up his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry Andrew. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He apologized sincerely.

I sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it. Just help me get unpacked." I said carrying my luggage upstairs.

He followed suit.

"So Jaune anything I should know about our high school?" I ask half curious. He should know more even though we were both going in as freshmen next week.

"Nope...I didn't see a whole lot of it when I toured it. My sisters only let me be there for about half an hour so I only know half of my schedule." He asks putting my suitcase by my bed. I unzipped my suitcase putting clothes into there spots in my dressers.

"Well that's reassuring." I ask sighing.

"But it should be alright I heard there isn't any punishments for being late the first week so we should be good." Jaune had a sense of hope in his voice.

"Yeah but you see if we had any classes together?" I asked putting the last shirt away.

"Yeah we spend our whole day together pretty much." Jaune said excited "maybe you could teach me how to pick up girls or show me how you work electronics, ladies like that right?"

I chuckled "My lessons ain't free." I say jokingly. "Plus can't the 'mighty' Jaune arc find himself his own girl?"

He put his head down in defeat. "No...I can't I'm pathetic." My mood went from joking to sad for the man. "I followed all the things you told me to do like confidence and some of the pickup lines." He said holding his head down.

"Now Jaune did you act confident or did you actually sack up to do it?" I began hooking up my consoles to my flatscreen in my room.

"I acted and pretended I had confidence on the inside I was scared as hell." He said sighing.

"Well Jaune here listen to me find a girl you like and I'll help you get her I'll be your wing man I'll figure out if she digs ya or not." I said trying to lift his spirits.

"You mean that you'll actually be my wing man?" His voiced filled with hope.

"Yeah I guess but you have to make the moves I'm not doing it for you." I said checking the ethernet cords were plugged in properly.

"I guess thanks for the help Andrew." He took out his phone and began playing a game on it.

An hour later I had my house added in with my little decorations. I sat down on the couch in the living room next to Jaune. "Well that was boring but my house looks nice."

"It's a bit too punk for me." He said checking out my house.

"Good thing it isn't your house then." I chuckled. "Tomorrow I need to go grocery shopping. My car arrived right?" I ask Jaune making a list of what I needed.

"Yeah it should be in your garage." He said looking at his phone. "But I got to go my mom finished dinner you can come if you want."

'I don't like his sisters so how do I turn him down nicely'

"I think I'm good Jaune I ate before my taxi ride at the airport. I'm full." I lied in truth I hadn't ate all day.

"Alright Andrew I'll see ya tomorrow then." He left through the front door. I walked into my garage to see my car my beautiful four door convertible.

"Oh baby I missed you." I said as I opened the door sliding into my seat. I opened the glove box to grab my keys. I let the car purr to life. "Oh how I missed you." I said rubbing the steering wheel. I noticed they already put the garage door opener on my visor. I clicked it watching the shutter roll up.

I drove into town care free. I stopped at a small cafe. I strolled inside sitting at one of the tables waiting for a waitress.

I noticed something white in the corner of my eye. A petite white haired girl sat alone reading. 'She looks cute I wonder what her name is.'

And as if the gods hated me she got up leaving the cafe making me lose my one opportunity.

A waitress came by and I ordered my food and drink. I was beginning to enjoy my fresh start.

[end of chapter]

Yo its Gears here giving a little heads up that just because I'm working on this doesn't mean I'm giving up on my other story I've been a little slow posting been busy with work and an RP. Hope you guys enjoy this story well imma post more when I can.

I'll see you dudes later

Peace Gears out


	2. Chapter 2

beep* *beep* *beep*

I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock.

'First day of prison lovely'

I threw of my covers to the side of my bed sitting on the edge of my bed trying to gather the energy to get dressed.

I checked my phone checking my messages.

'Dumb blonde 6:23

Hey can you drive me to school I don't want to ride the bus.'

I sighed typing at my keyboard.

'Fine since you live next door be at my place when you want to go'

I checked the time. 6:32

'I got time don't have to be there till 7:15'

I slowly got up stretching. Making my way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I let the cold water run all over me waking me up.

I walked back to my room drying myself off. I put on some black jeans and a dark graphic tee. Please with how I looked so far I slipped on my socks and shoes. After I finished tying them I grabbed my jacket zipping it up halfway pushing the sleeves up to my elbows.

I grabbed my rings and necklace putting them on. I sighed grabbing my Backpack slinging it on my shoulder. I walked downstairs unlocking the front door for Jaune. I made my way into the kitchen and looked in the freezer for some toaster waffles. Popping two in I leaned against the counter waiting for Jaune.

They dinged up so I sat them on a plate I took one scrolling through social media. I heard the front door open. "Hey Andrew I'm here sorry it took me so long my sisters are a pain."

I quickly swallowed my bite. "It's okay man you ready to go to beacon?"

He shrugged "I guess it won't be that difficult will it?" He grabbed the other waffle taking a bite.

"First off that was mine and I don't know never been to high school." I grabbed my back pack slinging it over my shoulder and walking into the garage Jaune followed sitting in the passenger seat. We through our bags in the back and drove to school. We made small talk along the way. I felt thirsty so I stopped at a gas station.

"I'm going in and grabbing a drink want anything?" I ask unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Umm I'll take a kickstart." He said nodding

"Aight I'll be out in a minute." I said shutting my door and walking inside. I made my way over to the fridges. As I grabbed them I heard whispers.

"Isn't he the guy you saw at the cafe? He is pretty cute."

I hide my looks as I looked into the reflective glass at the top of the fridges. Seeing the white haired girl and a girl with short reddish black hair.

"Shut up Ruby you dolt. Don't just talk about it." She whispered screamed. I noticed a blonde walking over to me talking to a girl in black.

"Ya know Blake I always thought red bull was a better energy drink than monster I mean it tastes better." The blonde spoke grabbing a redbull.

"Is it wise to have that this early in the morning? I also heard it has bull semen in it." The girl said reading a book.

"Oh don't be silly." She turned and didn't notice me numbing into me.

"Sorry am I in your way?" I ask standing up holding the kickstarts.

The blonde looked at me identifying all my features. She smiled.

"Nope you are perfectly fine just where you are tiger." She purred at me rubbing my chest as she walked by.

'Jaune is not going to believe this.'

I let off a small smirk as I heard them talking the next isle over. I made my way to the cashier paying for my drinks and making my way back into my car.

"You gotta love how girls hit on me just for standing." I chuckle as I handed him a kickstart.

"Cmon I could've gotten hit on too if I would've came in." He said punching my arm.

"Yeah and I have two dicks." I joke

"Wait really that's so cool!" He said in a mocking matter.

We both laughed as I drove the rest of the way. I parked and grabbed my bag.

"First day of hell." I said sighing.

Jaune was a bit more hopeful.

"Hey it can't be that bad. It's just high school."

"Yeah, whatever." I said getting out of my car slinging my backpack in my shoulder.

I sipped on a kickstart as I walked in. I looked at my schedule seeing I had a mrs. Goodwitch as my homeroom teacher. Jaune led me to her class. We walked in and I saw her at her desk reading a book. The class room already had a number of other students. I saw a group of jocks dicking around. I sighed hoping they are smart enough to keep themselves out of trouble. I saw one girl sitting alone in the room she looked extremely shy. I noticed she had open seats around her. I gestured nodding at Jaune and we walked over and sat down. She jumped a bit looking at us with fear.

"Don't worry we won't bite. I'm Andrew By the way." I slowly reached out my hand for acceptance. She pulled up her hoodie hiding her face a bit.

"Hi...I'm...Liz." She said shyly obviously new to social interaction. But yet she still took my hand shaking it softly.

I heard bickering and talking as four girls walked in. The same ones from the gas station. I saw Liz looking at the one in red. I looked at Liz and she knew I caught her stare at her and she hide herself a bit with her hoodie flipping up the hood and pulling the strings hiding her face. I chuckled .

The girls noticed me and the yellow and red ones dragged the others over. The blonde sat down in the seat in front of me.

"Hello there cutie fancy meeting you here." She said looking at me a sense of lust in her eyes.

I choose to play along.

"Ahh yes how peculiar it is for us to meet again in especially having the same homeroom. It's like some divine force is at work." I said bring in a small smirk.

She let off a small chuckle.

"So what's your name stud. Let me guess the punk hunk?" She smiled letting me know what her intent would be with me.

I let off a small smile.

"Sadly not. My name is Andrew Jager. My friends call me Gears and you lovely bunch are?"

"I'm Yang the one in black is Blake she doesn't talk much." She said Blake looked up from her book waved and went back to reading.

"Then there is my cousin Ruby." She pointed to the girl in red she had headphones on reading a weapon magazine.

"And lastly there is Weiss." She points to the girl in white.

'So Weiss is her name. Interesting.'

Jaune jumped into the seat next to me making Blake jump.

"My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

I chuckled hiding it from Jaune. Yang laughed and it was like shooting Jaune in the chest.

"Well that's what I was told by Andrew. You weren't lying cuz were you?" He looked at me for reassurance.

"I wouldn't lie but not every girl is gonna agree to what I suggest." I said covering up my lie.

You saw his ego re inflate. I saw a redhead walk in talking to a loud brown haired with a boy with a pink streak in his hair. They took empty seats and I saw Jaune's eyes were glued on the red head.

"Do you think I have a chance Andrew?"

"Maybe...wait isn't that Pyrra nikos?" I ask out loud.

Weiss spoke up. "Yes it is. The star athlete and highly intelligent student." She said looking through her schedule. "Didn't you read who was in our home rooms or are you just a dunce?"

'Ouch that was cold.'

"That was cold Weiss we all know you are the only one who reads that." Yang said sighing.

"Pyrra who now?" Jaune asked pulling on my sleeve.

"Pyrra is the famous Canadian athlete known for being a kid Olympian in many things in track and field." I said pulling out my phone.

"Oh...that doesn't help." He said looking dumbfounded.

I sighed heavily. "She has a poster in sports illustrated she is on your wall."

"Wait...Her!?! She looks so good in a bikini and her track outfit." He said being extremely loud gaining looks from everyone.

I sigh facepalming. "Yes you dumbass her now shut it before your crush crushes your balls."

He sat back in his chair. "Do you think I have a chance?"

I sigh hoping he got the hint "I don't know what's she into." I said as the bell rang.

Mrs. Goodwitch walking to the front of the classroom. "Alright students. I want to see cellphones away as I discuss rules of this prestigious school. Rule one no cell phones out without a teacher stating they are allowed. Next there will be no swearing or profane words. Last rule there will be absolutely no fighting any fighting on school grounds will get you automatically expelled." She said pushing up her glasses. "Any questions?" There was a moment of silence. Nobody moved. "Good now you all will report to your first period classes. You will only return here once a semester to get your report card. You are dismissed." She went back to her desk sitting down.

I grabbed my backpack walking out taking my schedule from my back pocket.

'Port English.'

I sigh. Looking at the girls and Jaune. "Any clue were Ports class is?"

Weiss walked past me bumping into my shoulder.

"If you wanted to know why didn't you show up to the open house."

"Hard to do that when you moved from a different state." I muttered.

"I know where it is follow me." Jaune said walking down the hall. We followed suit following him upstairs to the English wing.

We walked into the classroom taking a seat at the desks. Liz sat down next to me hiding her face from everyone. The bell rang as Weiss walked looking confused on how we found the place so quickly. I waved with a devious smirk. She let out a small 'himf' as she took a seat near us.

I barely survived staying awake through English. Liz caught me every time I was about to eat my desk.

I spent the next period doing the same thing ignoring the useless first day lectures about proper student behavior.

We made our way to lunch. I saw the loud room filled with bickering students. I found an empty table and went over there and took a seat. Jaune sat next to me sighing.

"The first day is always so boring."

Weiss sat down across from me. "Well we have more classes to sit through."

I sighed waiting for our table to be called. I began untangling my earbuds putting them in to zone out.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Pyrra and her friends. I took out and earbud.

"I swear whatever I did I didn't do it."

I gained a small chuckle from Pyrra. "I'm not here to accuse you but I was wondering if we could sit with all of you. You all seem like a nice bunch."

I looked around for any objections. They all shrugged. "Sure why the hell not take a seat I don't bite that hard at least." I smirked deviously.

The brown haired girl smiled. "I like him." She gave me a wild smile. The boy just smiled.

"Nora we barely made friends we don't need to scare them and make them run away."

Nora got another wild look. "We'll break their legs!"

Jaune jumped. "Umm she isn't serious is she?" I sat there laughing. "I like her."

I took my hand out. "I'm Andrew Jager my friends call me gears."

Pyrra took my hand shaking it. "I'm Pyrra Nikos. The girl you met is Nora Valkyrie and the boy is Lie Ren. Why do they call you gears?" She asks tilting her head slightly.

I smiled warmly. "My grandfather gave me that nickname. It's because I am gifted with electronic parts and building with machine parts like gears." She smiled at my response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gears. Who is the rest of your party?" She grasped the attention of everyone at the table.

"Well we have Weiss schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake belladonna, yang xio long, my cousin Jaune arc and Liz." I gestured at them as I said their names liz grabbed onto my jacket.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She gave a warm smile and waved. Ren and Nora already took their seats. Pyrra quickly moved with them when she noticed.

Our table was called up and I got up watching everyone get into line. I looked at Liz who didn't move.

"Are you going to eat?" I ask slowly rising up from my seat.

"I...don't have money." She said rushing the last part almost to fast for me to understand.

'Good deed of the day I guess'

"Cmon I'll pay for you it'll be fine no one should go hungry. I said rubbing my neck feeling bad for her situation.

She looked at me tears forming in her eyes.

"R-really?" She asked bout ready to cry.

"Yeah I guess." She jumped up hugging me.

"Y-you are amazing!" She hugged me tight. I patted her back softly.

"Wow you are getting out of your shell a lot."

As soon I said that she realized what she was doing and let go throwing up her hood hiding her face.

"S-shut up. I-idiot." She said walking off into line.

I chuckled as I followed her. I grabbed a tray putting on some pizza milk and an orange. I watched as she put fish and other meats on her tray with two cartons of milk.

'For a small shy girl she eats a lot'

I sigh following her to the checkout line. The lunch lady must've known she didn't have the money for the food.

"I'm sorry but you can't have that. Your family restricted you making a tab unless you had money."

I take a big step forward grabbing the tray before the lunch lady took it. "And she does have money. I'm paying for it."

"Oh well then it's nice to see someone look after some street rat." She said she let go of the tray.

"Lady with all do respect you will shut up before I speak my mind because I don't feel like downgrading a women today." I look at her shooting her a glare. She rolled her eyes.

"Kids today are filled with ignorance." She muttered. "The total for both meals is 18.96."

I pull out my wallet handing her a twenty. I gesture for liz to head back to the table. She listened skipping happily until someone tripped her. She landed face first in her food. The table that tripped her erupted in laughter. "That's an interesting way to eat learn it from how you eat trash!"

I rushed over to Liz. Ruby came over pulling down her headphones. "Are you okay Liz?"

She lifted her head crying. "N-no..." I got pissed.

"Ruby help Liz and take her to the table get her cleaned up. I'm going to take out the trash." I handed her my tray. She took it heading back to the table. I stood up looking at the jock table that tripped her.

"Who tripped her?" I ask poking it out like a threat.

One of the teens were laughing. "Guilty as charged." He said. His cockiness shown out like a sore thumb.

I grabbed his head slamming it into his tray. Everyone went quiet looking at me. I took a step back as the jock stood up. "I will make you regret the day you messed with Cardin Winchester."

He grabbed the tray swinging it at me. I raised my arm to block it. The plastic broke on my arm.

I was flung onto the ground. My arm stung from the hit. I got up brushing myself off.

"Some hotshot you are going down with one hit." He grew to be more cocky. I stared him down.

"I'm down when I can't stand. But to think you pick on some small girl is disgusting." I took a step forward. He hesitantly took a step back. But quickly moved up. "And what are you going to do now punk?" He pushed me back. I didn't budge.

"Simple take out the trash." I threw a left hook connecting into his jaw. He spun I grabbed his collar and pants moving him to the garbage can. Pushing his head in grabbing his legs dumping him into it.

I kicked over the garbage can hearing a moan from it. I brushed off my coat turning around. I wish I haven't.

Mrs. Goodwitch stood there looking at me anger pulsating off of her. "OZPINS OFFICE NOW!!!" She pointed grabbing my collar forcing me to move.

'Had to go overboard didn't you Andrew.' I sighed walking to the office.

[End of chapter]


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down in one of the office chairs waiting for Ozpin. I rapped my fingers against the wooden arm rests of the chair.

A man in a green suit and white hair walked in. He put his cane against the desk. He took a seat drinking from his coffee mug. He looked at me with a stare that looked past me.

"So Andrew fighting on the first day? That's isn't admirable for someone of your intelligence. Care to explain why you did such?" He took another sip of his coffee.

"Yes. I choose to take those actions because he tripped a small girl who was my friend. Making her fall into her lunch the one I purchased for her." I explained lacing my fingers.

"Do you believe your actions were just?" He asked resting his elbows on his desk.

"Yes I believe he deserved what I did for what he said and what he did. I will not put up with those things and will not be a bystander." I said letting the sincerity of my voice ring.

"That's good. We have a very strict rule set here but I'll let this slide if you choose to take up a spot no one dares to go near." He leaned forward staring.

"What position is this?" I ask hesitantly.

He pushed up his glasses. "The disciplinary committee. People tend to lose friends when they go into this position." I thought about it.

"What does the disciplinary committee do?" I ask hesitantly.

He chuckles. "Simple. You take care of things the teachers cannot. Stopping fights and such. It is a difficult job for someone who cannot defend themselves or others but you showed those capabilities just now. So what will you do with my offer?"

I sat there flipping it over. "Well it seems I don't have much of a choice. I'll do it."

He smiles showing his gratitude. "This is a treacherous path you are on but you should probably get back to eat if you hurry you have seventeen minutes till the bell I suggest you hurry back to your friends and explain what happened." He got up grabbing his cane and leaving.

I smiled as I stood up walking out of the office.

'Well this could be a blessing or a curse.'

I got back to the lunch room. Everyone stared at me. I heard whispers from all over the cafeteria.

I walked over to my table and sat down. They all stared at me.

Jaune looked at me with concern. "Did you get expelled?"

"No I didn't I was asked to join the disciplinary committee." I said taking a bite out of my pizza. I began wolfing down my food. When I felt a tug on my jacket. I looked over to see Liz.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly. I patted her head.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing but if it happens again tell me I don't get in trouble for fights anymore." I said going back to my food quickly finishing my food. I slowly got up taking my tray to the trash.

I finished cleaning it and gave it to the lunch lady to clean when hands grabbed me pinning me to the wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?!" He slammed me into the wall again.

I laughed. "Andrew Jager. Member of the disciplinary committee." I kicked him in his groin making him drop me. I landed on my feet brushing off my coat. "I'll let you off with a warning for your first offense." I adjusted my jacket. Taking my seat relaxing. My friends looked at me their expressions were concerned. Weiss looked at me. "That was barbaric. I can't believe you'd do something so low." She said bluntly.

I sighed. "Didn't leave much choice after all but he learned a lesson." I took out my phone and put in my ear buds scrolling through my music.

The bell rang signaling us to get to our next class. I got up stretching. I followed Jaune who kept looking over his schedule checking the room numbers.

'Dr. Ooobleck history.'

We walked in and I saw him speeding around the classroom. I dodged around all encounters he tried to make. I sat down in a seat Liz didn't let go of me. She seemed to only trust me. It felt like I have a little sister.

Oobleck proceeded to explain the rules of his classroom and what we should expect. I felt a yawn and slowly moved my head on the desk.

I felt something collide with my head smacking my face against the desk. I sprung up and looked around to see Weiss with a book.

"Class is over you dolt try not to sleep through the next class." She said angrily. "Feel happy I even choose to wake you up." She began walking away I grabbed my bag following her.

"Thanks for waking me up." I said following her. I sighed stretching.

"So Weiss what's up?" I ask glancing in her direction.

"The ceiling. Andrew we don't have time for socializing we should be paying attention to where we need to go for class you are just as bad as Ruby." She turned away from me walking faster to the next class.

'What did I do? I just tried making small talk.'

I shook my head pushing off those thoughts. I had more important things to focus on.

I slowly walked to my next class bobbing my head to my music. I made my way into the classroom taking a seat next to Liz. I leaned back and I saw her scribble something on a paper.

'I'm sorry I didn't wake you up please don't be mad at me.'

I smirked chuckling slightly.

"It's okay Liz I know you were too shy to wake me up." I patted her head she swatted away my hand pouting at me. I chuckled from how cute she looked. I leaned back in my seat and took out my phone. Checking my messages.

Liz grabbed my phone. She typed something down and handed it back to me.

"Here...is...my number...sorry I took your phone." She said shyly.

I smiled. "It's okay I was going to ask for it anyway."

I sat through class listening to the last first day lecture. I got tired of it after first period. It was pointless.

The final bell rang for us to be dismissed to go home. I walked out of the room as Yang jumped on my back. "Hey tiger, I heard you live alone?"

"Yeah that's true." I said holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"So would you mind if we came over?" She asks a smirk forming on her lips.

"Umm who is we?" I ask cautiously.

"Well me Blake Ruby Liz and Weiss." She got closer to my ear. "I noticed how you are interested in her."

I stuttered. "Ummm yeah sure."

"Thanks tiger we'll follow your car." She said kissing my cheek running off to the rest of them.

'What am I getting myself into?'

[end of chapter]


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of the building. Everyone was following me. Yang invited Pyrra Ren and Nora as well.

'I just moved in and it's gonna be trashed.' I sighed.

I heard my ringtone go off. I looked at my phone to see yang texted me.

'Busty blonde

Hey thanks for letting us I'll try to get Weiss to show she is more interested but remember there is always me tiger '

I sighed putting my phone on the aux playing some music. Simple punk rock. I started to drive off looking in the review mirror making sure Yang and Pyrra were following. I saw Liz in the back seat bobbing her head slightly to the music. I smiled softly.

Jaune was excited. "Dude it's so cool everyone is coming back to your place. Do you think I can work my magic with Pyrra I mean she is hot but do I have a shot?"

I smiled. "Dude I don't know I didn't talk to her much today but I can tell you ya got a shot. Just don't fire a blank and you'll be fine."

"Alright I'm putting trust in you." He said his spirits lifted.

I pulled into my driveway opening the garage door. My jaw dropped when I saw my bike in there. "FUCK YES BITCH!!!"

I parked my car beside it. I hopped out of my car inspecting it for scratches or dents. It was perfect. I smiled gleefully. "Yes my motorcycle is here. I'm complete."

I heard Liz chuckle. I smiled seeing her happy. "Cmon let's head inside." I stood up opening the door letting liz and Jaune inside. Liz saw a beanbag diving into it. She curled up into a ball onto it purring softly. I looked at her and chuckled.

The front door swung open everyone else came inside inspecting my house. Yang looked at me seeing me lay down my bag by the chair. "Nice pad ya got Andrew. How did you get the money to afford this?"

I hesitated to answer. "My family's life insurance and I'm a gun runner." I looked at their shocked expressions.

"Wait so you build guns for the military?" Weiss asked stepping into my living room.

"Yeah it's quite a profitable business. My grandfather got me into it." I said smiling.

Ruby looked curious. "What happened to your family?" I tensed up.

"They died I don't want to talk about it." I said heading into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfy get to know each other I guess."

I grabbed a soda from the fridge. Images of the crash played through my head. I was the only one that survived. I collapsed to the floor. All I could see was the glass and blood flying around the car. All I could hear was the screams. I was paralyzed with fear. I laid their shaking. I saw my family torn apart by the scrap metal and glass.

"Andrew...ANDREW!" I snapped to my senses. Weiss was there with a concerned look on her face. She looked scared. "Andrew are you okay?"

"Define okay." I say bluntly.

"I-I don't know but you scared me. I'm worried. What happened?" She asked fear shook her voice.

"The crash." I said vaguely answering it. She understood what I meant not prying for details. She helped me to my feet. I stood there shaky. I propped myself on the counter taking deep breaths trying to suppress the fear.

Weiss hugged me holding on tightly.

I heard footsteps. "What's going on in here? Looks like o don't need to help you make Weiss open up to you." Yang's annoyance rang out as clear as a bell. Weiss blushed letting go of me.

"I-its not what you think! I-I d-don't like him! Why would I like this dolt!" She retaliated running out off the kitchen pushing Yang out of the way. Yang was laughing. My laughter wouldn't come out my throat was still gripped tightly of fear.

Yang walked to the fridge grabbing a soda popping the top. "So taking shots at her already or are you too scared? It's a shame I expected you to totally be all over her but you are more laid back."

I tried my best to surprise the fear. "Y-yeah just really laid back." I grabbed my soda popping the top taking a swig. "I'm just some laid back guy." I said walking out of my kitchen. I walked into the living room. I saw everyone sprawled out on my furniture. Ruby was in a bean bag next to Liz. They were drawing weapons. Ren and Nora sat in my chair watching tv. Nora was loud commentating on every ten seconds. Blake sat into the corner of my L shaped couch reading cross legged. Pyrra was at the end typing something on her phone. Jaune sat close by making small talk with her. It was surprisingly going in his favor. Weiss sat next to the arm one leg over the other obviously annoyed by Nora's nonstop chatter.

I sigh sitting in between Weiss and Blake setting my drink on the coffee table. I put my feet up looking at the ceiling fan following one of its blades making it appear to be running slower. Yang walked in looking at all of us.

"Ya know when I came here I thought we were going to do something fun." She said bluntly.

"Well think of something for us to do oh party master." I said in a sarcastic attitude. She didn't catch my sarcasm.

"Well...we could play some drinking games?" She said smirking. I chuckled.

"With what booze because I haven't stocked up yet for that occasion." I let out in a obnoxious attitude.

"Well I happen to know a guy and I can have him deliver it as well as some cannibus." She said smirking wildly.

"What is cannibus?" Jaune asked completely dumbfounded.

I laughed. "Weed Jaune. The devils lettuce."

Weiss snobbiness showed. "That is extremely dangerous and reckless."

Blake looked up from her book. "I'm down I guess I reached a dull point in my book anyway." She said putting her book down beside her.

Nora jumped up. "Oo oo how much because me and Ren can smoke a lot. You should see him he can kill about half a pound by himself." She boasted.

I gave off a small chuckle. "I guess you should make the call Yang. Plus I also got a pool so if you wanna go swimming that's an option."

Weiss looked at me curious."we didn't bring swim suits. What should we do run to our houses to grab some?"

I smiled looking at Jaune. "Hey Jaune remember that favor you owe me? Well I'm cashing it in why don't you get some swim suits for the girls from your seven sisters?"

Jaune sighed. "Dude how should I ask? Andrew and I have a lot of girls at his place can we have some swimsuits for them?" He said in a mocking tone.

I smiled. "It's up to you man. Be quick don't leave us waiting or I'll go through your baby pictures." I threatened letting it slip off my tongue.

He looked at me wide eyed. "You wouldn't dare."

I gave off a smirk that made me look like I had horns and a pitchfork. "Oh you know what I'm capable off Jaune."

He sighed getting up. He went out the front door looking back pointing at me. "Please don't I'll be like five minutes." He shut the door walking to his house. I smiled satisfied.

"That was kind of rude." Pyrra said to me looking displeased.

"It's okay I'll owe him for something. He'll need me soon enough. But speaking of Jaune Pyrra what do you think of him you seem rather fond of him." She tended up blushing.

"I umm he is very nice and and charming..." she muttered her voice trailed off.

"How would you feel if I told you he was interested in you?" I watched her back tense up her face turned to a tomato red.

"I mean is it that obvious I'm into him. I've only known him for one day and he is so nice and he treats me like a classmate not some star athlete. Is it bad that I have feelings this fast?" She asked blushing heavily.

Blake looked at her. "Love at first sight is a common occurrence but can be misguided. I suggest you see his interests and what his motives are seeing if he is compatible for you."

She thought for a second. "Andrew you know a lot about him right? What drives him?"

I thought for a second. "It could be a lot of things that you think drives him. Friends, family, faith and such but in my opinion I think he is driven by a better tomorrow hoping he can see all the people he cares about in that tomorrow. He tries to be a hero but ends up a class clown. He has his heart in the right place but his head isn't." I spook highly of him remembering all the times he had my back though thick and thin.

Everyone looked stunned from how highly I spook of him. "Is that so well I think that's amazing. He truly must be hopeful."

"In all honesty he wears his hope as a shroud of armor. It's hard to break his hope when he knows his friends or family is at steak." I said grabbing my drink taking a drink.

"I think he is splendid but I'll wait for him to make the move." Pyrra said getting dreamy eyed.

I sighed. "Drop some big hints he is clueless absolutely fuckin clueless."

I heard the front door open Jaune had a big shopping bag full of swim suits. "Umm I didn't know your sizes but I got a lot of them."

Yang walked over grabbing the bag. "Thanks Jaune your awesome. Gears we got anywhere we can change?"

I stood up stretching a bit. "Yeah I have a my bedroom. Follow me ladies." I said grabbing my drink taking a sip.

I walked upstairs the girls followed me. I walked to my door opening it. "It isn't much but it's enough to change into. Please keep your hands off of my stuff." I said finishing my drink throwing it away into my trash can. I grabbed Liz's arm gently. "Please tell me if they touch anything." She nodded softly.

I went into my dresser grabbing two pairs of swim trunks. "Remember no touchy." Pointing to my stuff. I exited my room shutting he door behind me. I got downstairs and threw a pair of trunks at Ren. "Strip boy." I said bluntly.

I walked behind my couch changing into my trunks. I put my clothes over the couch.

'I'll wait till they are done to grab the beach towels from the bathroom.'

I noticed Ren finished changing and Jaune was walking out of the kitchen eating a pop tart.

"Alright let's get the pool ready for the girls." I said leading the guys to my backyard.

[end of chapter]


	5. Chapter 5

We got the pool ready taking off the solar cover and putting the floaties in the pool. I heard a whistle from the deck. I saw the girls in various bikinis. I had to clamp my mouth shut so I wouldn't drool.

Yang walked down the steps in a simple yellow string bikini. "Impressed there stud you look like you are about to fall over us." She cooed at me I bit my tongue so I have a reason to open my mouth.

Ruby was exited she held Liz's hand walking down the steps to the pull. Liz had her hand to her face hiding her blush. Ruby jumped into the pool grabbing a inflatable toy. She sat on top of a big monster truck tire. Liz sat at the edge of the pool wading her feet in the water. Clearly not as enthusiastic about swimming like Ruby.

Weiss came down talking to Blake. Weiss wore a frilly bikini that was straight white. It looked cute on her petite frame. She noticed my stare.

She blushed slightly hiding her cleavage.

"Hey Andrew can I have some help here!" Yang yelled from the deck. I took one more glance at Weiss' ass. 'I'm probably never gonna get a shot.'

"What do you need?" I ask getting to the top of the top of the deck.

"Hey stud can you help me get all the stuff and my dealer would like an enclosed space for business." Yang said grabbing my arm pulling me closer to her. Her breasts moved around my arm.

'No dirty thoughts no dirty thoughts...Fuck it all the dirty thoughts'

I pinched my nose. "Yeah sure I can move my bike and we can do it in my garage."

"Perfect." She cooed in my ear. "By the way you may wanna deal with your other head before you head back to the pool." She slapped my ass. Walking inside my back door every step she took she moved her hips more shaking her ass at me.

'I'm a gentleman...I have enough willpower...no I don't I'm a fuckin pervert.'

I followed her inside she was sitting on my counter sipping a soda. "Ya know not many girls sit on my counter and get away with it." I gave a smirk.

"Ooooo and what are you going to do punish me." She hopped off the counter moving closer to me throwing her arms around me. "Although I wouldn't mind if I've been a naughty girl." She whispered in my ear biting it gently.

I heard the door shut. "W-what's going on?" It was Weiss. 'Shit shit shit...how can I get out of this. Should I come clean or lie my way out.'

It didn't matter yang spoke first. "Oh I'm just thanking and teasing Andrew. He is so easy to make blush. But Andrew my dealer will be here soon can you move your bike?"

"Y-yeah I'll go do that." I walked out to the garage moving my bike behind my car having about two feet on each side from my car and the door.

'Good enough he will only be here for ten minutes tops' I heard a yell.

"How could you Yang! You knew I was interested in him! I wanted him!" I swallowed my breath.

'So she was interested'

"Well you never gave him the time of day at least I'm something he feels like he has a chance with!"

'I shouldn't be listing to this...what should I do should I say something'

"I wanted to get to know him! I want a relationship! Not some one night stand!"

'Now I really shouldn't be listening' I got into my car hoping it would block out the sound.

"I know what he wants! He is discouraged by your actions to him!" I put my hands over my ears but they seem to only be getting louder.

"Well for all I know he is just some Fuck boi! I want to know if he wants to be in a relationship not be some fuck buddies!"

'I'm going to have stop this.'

I exit my car. I walked into my kitchen and saw them act like nothing happened. "I moved my bike. Where is your dealer?"

A honk was heard outside. "Never mind. Come on yang. I'll pay this one time." I said grabbing my wallet. I walked into the garage Yang following me. I opened the garage door and a black car pulled into the garage. A man wore a mask hiding his face. He had a black hoodie and jeans. Yang walked up to him hugging. "Hey Jamal thanks for showing up. Did you bring what I wanted?" He gave a thumbs up moving to the back of the car popping the trunk. He gestured for us to come around.

I walked around and looked into the trunk. There was pounds of weed and various alcoholic drinks. "Can I sample?" I ask. He nodded grabbing a small nug putting it in a roach. He handed it to me. Giving me a thumbs up. "Hey got a light I left my zippo inside." He pulled out a zippo from his pocket handing it to me. I lit it and took a big drag. I breathed out coughing a bit. "That's fucking strong...I like it. How much?" He pulled out a slip of paper. '$1250 for the twenty pounds and 25 bottles of alcohol.'

I reached into my wallet counting bills. I handed him all of it. "Thanks." He went into his back seat hanging yang paper bags.

We put all of the stuff in the bags. I took a few trips putting the stuff inside. Yang waved as he drove off.

"That's an interesting man. Give me his number. I may need his services in the future." I said grabbing the stuff moving it out on the picnic table outside on the deck. I grabbed the alcohol moving to the pool. "I got booze weed is for later."

Nora saw the alcohol and jumped out of the pool. "Oooo gimme gimme gimme!" She reached for the bag I moved back. "I get first dibs." I put the bottles on one of the tables. I took the bottle of spirytus. "Alright the rest is free game." Nora grabbed a bottle of rum. "Run the drink of pirates! Ren we are pirates!" She ran over to Ren who was relaxing wading his feet in the pool.

Jaune began sharing some whiskey with Pyrra. Ruby and Liz got some tequila. Weiss came over to where I was sitting.

"Umm I've never drank before..." she said nervously.

"Nobody is forcing you to drink." I said twisting off the top. Taking a drink.

"I wanna try what do you recommend?" She asks cautiously.

"Do you want to get fucked up really bad?" I ask taking another sip.

"Well sure." She said fixing her swimsuit.

I handed her my bottle. "Take a swig." She hesitantly took a big drink from the bottle.

I smiled standing up. "I'm gonna swim wanna join me?"

She looked at me blushing. "Umm sure I guess."

I jumped into the deep end sitting on the bottom for a second. I looked at everyone splashing their feet. I saw that Jaune wasn't holding onto anything. I swam stealthy underneath the water staying as deep as I can.

I grabbed his leg dragging him in. I resurfaced for air as he began thrashing startled by my actions. I began laughing. "GEARS YOU ASS!" He splashed me. I went under water and I resurfaced and saw it got on Blake and yang. "Asshole!"

Blake and yang jumped in. I backstroked away from them into the shallow. I saw a squirt gun underneath the chair I grabbed it. I refilled it and aimed at Ren and Nora. I sprayed them Nora saw this and got playfully mad. "I'm gonna break your legs!"

She dragged Ren into the pool. I shot again at her she used Ren as a shield it splashing in his face. I chuckled at his displeased face. I threw the gun away and dove under the water. I saw Pyrra watching contently. I grabbed her legs dragging her in. "Gears no that's mean!" She squirmed. I swam away I saw Weiss walking into the shallow water I got behind her putting her on my shoulders. She shrieked. "CHICKEN FIGHT!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hell yes!" Nora put Ren on her shoulders. Blake got on yangs. Pyrra got on Jaune's. "Ruby Liz why don't you join in?" I asked looking at them shy to join. "I'm content watching." Ruby said moving her legs. "Winner gets first grab at the weed and alcohol." I boasted. Ruby's eyes lit up. "I'm in!" Ruby jumped in she grabbed reluctant Liz putting the small girl on her shoulders.

"Let the fight begin!" I exclaimed running at Jaune and Pyrra. Pyrra grabbed a noodle and bopped Blake on the head with it. Weiss grabbed Pyrra's arm dragging her down as I moved my foot into Jaune's ankles. Jaune tried his best to keep his balance. Nora went after Blake and yang.

"Jaune you are gonna lose." I boasted.

"I got this you are a pushover." He smirked. I moved as fast as I could I swept my foot into the back of his. I caught him surprise. His head slept between Pyrra's legs. She squealed clenching his legs together holding his head there underwater. Bubbles came up and Pyrra released instead of clenched. Jaune resurfaced out of breath. "That was the best and worst experience of my life." He muttered. I chuckled turning around looking at Liz and Ruby. "Weiss we got this. I think it's the small fries turns to be dunked. "

"Yes let's get them go my trusty stead!" She grabbed my hair lightly.

"Neigh!" I screamed joking wadding through the water. Weiss grabbed Liz's arms. She jumped. "Wait no I ca-" it was too late Weiss pulled her of Ruby pulling her into the water. She thrashed around I took one arm and grabbed her hoodie lifting her putting her on the side of the pool. She scrambled into solid ground. She looked at me and pouted.

I heard a splash. I turned to see Ren in the water Nora was angry. "CMON REN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN!" I chuckled.

"Cmon tiger you got one last opponent." She smirked.

I smiled. "Let's tussle." I waded through the water. Blake and Weiss took ahold of each others hands trying to shove the other off.

Yang was able to move closer and she kissed my cheek making me tense up. Weiss fell of my back landing in the water.

"Yes we won hell yes!" Blake and yang chanted.

I turned around and noticed a bikini top float up. I watched her resurface holding her breasts. I quickly turned around holding up my arms blocking everyone's view. "Quickly put it back on." I said blushing.

"T-Thank you Andrew." She quickly put it back on. "It's okay now I have it on."

Yang yelled. "Hey gears can you cook for us?"

"Yeah I can imma go grab towels and I'll make some burgers and hotdogs." I said slowly getting out of the pool.

"I'll help you Andrew." Weiss said following me out.

We walked inside and upstairs. "That was fun even though we lost." I sighed smiling. I walk into the bathroom closet when Weiss spun me around. "It was and so will this." She crashed her lips into mine. I melted into it grabbing her hips pulling her closer.

She stopped and put a finger on my lips."That was because I have to one up yang." She said bluntly. I smirked. "Are you sure it's not because you like me?" She blushed. "S-shut up. I-I never said that." She hid her face. I chuckled. "Ya know I'm not imposing anything." I said leaving it vague as I grab some beach towels heading downstairs to cook.


	6. Chapter 6

We got the pool ready taking off the solar cover and putting the floaties in the pool. I heard a whistle from the deck. I saw the girls in various bikinis. I had to clamp my mouth shut so I wouldn't drool.

Yang walked down the steps in a simple yellow string bikini. "Impressed there stud you look like you are about to fall over us." She cooed at me I bit my tongue so I have a reason to open my mouth.

Ruby was exited she held Liz's hand walking down the steps to the pull. Liz had her hand to her face hiding her blush. Ruby jumped into the pool grabbing a inflatable toy. She sat on top of a big monster truck tire. Liz sat at the edge of the pool wading her feet in the water. Clearly not as enthusiastic about swimming like Ruby.

Weiss came down talking to Blake. Weiss wore a frilly bikini that was straight white. It looked cute on her petite frame. She noticed my stare.

She blushed slightly hiding her cleavage.

"Hey Andrew can I have some help here!" Yang yelled from the deck. I took one more glance at Weiss' ass. 'I'm probably never gonna get a shot.'

"What do you need?" I ask getting to the top of the top of the deck.

"Hey stud can you help me get all the stuff and my dealer would like an enclosed space for business." Yang said grabbing my arm pulling me closer to her. Her breasts moved around my arm.

'No dirty thoughts no dirty thoughts...Fuck it all the dirty thoughts'

I pinched my nose. "Yeah sure I can move my bike and we can do it in my garage."

"Perfect." She cooed in my ear. "By the way you may wanna deal with your other head before you head back to the pool." She slapped my ass. Walking inside my back door every step she took she moved her hips more shaking her ass at me.

'I'm a gentleman...I have enough willpower...no I don't I'm a fuckin pervert.'

I followed her inside she was sitting on my counter sipping a soda. "Ya know not many girls sit on my counter and get away with it." I gave a smirk.

"Ooooo and what are you going to do punish me." She hopped off the counter moving closer to me throwing her arms around me. "Although I wouldn't mind if I've been a naughty girl." She whispered in my ear biting it gently.

I heard the door shut. "W-what's going on?" It was Weiss. 'Shit shit shit...how can I get out of this. Should I come clean or lie my way out.'

It didn't matter yang spoke first. "Oh I'm just thanking and teasing Andrew. He is so easy to make blush. But Andrew my dealer will be here soon can you move your bike?"

"Y-yeah I'll go do that." I walked out to the garage moving my bike behind my car having about two feet on each side from my car and the door.

'Good enough he will only be here for ten minutes tops' I heard a yell.

"How could you Yang! You knew I was interested in him! I wanted him!" I swallowed my breath.

'So she was interested'

"Well you never gave him the time of day at least I'm something he feels like he has a chance with!"

'I shouldn't be listing to this...what should I do should I say something'

"I wanted to get to know him! I want a relationship! Not some one night stand!"

'Now I really shouldn't be listening' I got into my car hoping it would block out the sound.

"I know what he wants! He is discouraged by your actions to him!" I put my hands over my ears but they seem to only be getting louder.

"Well for all I know he is just some Fuck boi! I want to know if he wants to be in a relationship not be some fuck buddies!"

'I'm going to have stop this.'

I exit my car. I walked into my kitchen and saw them act like nothing happened. "I moved my bike. Where is your dealer?"

A honk was heard outside. "Never mind. Come on yang. I'll pay this one time." I said grabbing my wallet. I walked into the garage Yang following me. I opened the garage door and a black car pulled into the garage. A man wore a mask hiding his face. He had a black hoodie and jeans. Yang walked up to him hugging. "Hey Jamal thanks for showing up. Did you bring what I wanted?" He gave a thumbs up moving to the back of the car popping the trunk. He gestured for us to come around.

I walked around and looked into the trunk. There was pounds of weed and various alcoholic drinks. "Can I sample?" I ask. He nodded grabbing a small nug putting it in a roach. He handed it to me. Giving me a thumbs up. "Hey got a light I left my zippo inside." He pulled out a zippo from his pocket handing it to me. I lit it and took a big drag. I breathed out coughing a bit. "That's fucking strong...I like it. How much?" He pulled out a slip of paper. '$1250 for the twenty pounds and 25 bottles of alcohol.'

I reached into my wallet counting bills. I handed him all of it. "Thanks." He went into his back seat hanging yang paper bags.

We put all of the stuff in the bags. I took a few trips putting the stuff inside. Yang waved as he drove off.

"That's an interesting man. Give me his number. I may need his services in the future." I said grabbing the stuff moving it out on the picnic table outside on the deck. I grabbed the alcohol moving to the pool. "I got booze weed is for later."

Nora saw the alcohol and jumped out of the pool. "Oooo gimme gimme gimme!" She reached for the bag I moved back. "I get first dibs." I put the bottles on one of the tables. I took the bottle of spirytus. "Alright the rest is free game." Nora grabbed a bottle of rum. "Run the drink of pirates! Ren we are pirates!" She ran over to Ren who was relaxing wading his feet in the pool.

Jaune began sharing some whiskey with Pyrra. Ruby and Liz got some tequila. Weiss came over to where I was sitting.

"Umm I've never drank before..." she said nervously.

"Nobody is forcing you to drink." I said twisting off the top. Taking a drink.

"I wanna try what do you recommend?" She asks cautiously.

"Do you want to get fucked up really bad?" I ask taking another sip.

"Well sure." She said fixing her swimsuit.

I handed her my bottle. "Take a swig." She hesitantly took a big drink from the bottle.

I smiled standing up. "I'm gonna swim wanna join me?"

She looked at me blushing. "Umm sure I guess."

I jumped into the deep end sitting on the bottom for a second. I looked at everyone splashing their feet. I saw that Jaune wasn't holding onto anything. I swam stealthy underneath the water staying as deep as I can.

I grabbed his leg dragging him in. I resurfaced for air as he began thrashing startled by my actions. I began laughing. "GEARS YOU ASS!" He splashed me. I went under water and I resurfaced and saw it got on Blake and yang. "Asshole!"

Blake and yang jumped in. I backstroked away from them into the shallow. I saw a squirt gun underneath the chair I grabbed it. I refilled it and aimed at Ren and Nora. I sprayed them Nora saw this and got playfully mad. "I'm gonna break your legs!"

She dragged Ren into the pool. I shot again at her she used Ren as a shield it splashing in his face. I chuckled at his displeased face. I threw the gun away and dove under the water. I saw Pyrra watching contently. I grabbed her legs dragging her in. "Gears no that's mean!" She squirmed. I swam away I saw Weiss walking into the shallow water I got behind her putting her on my shoulders. She shrieked. "CHICKEN FIGHT!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hell yes!" Nora put Ren on her shoulders. Blake got on yangs. Pyrra got on Jaune's. "Ruby Liz why don't you join in?" I asked looking at them shy to join. "I'm content watching." Ruby said moving her legs. "Winner gets first grab at the weed and alcohol." I boasted. Ruby's eyes lit up. "I'm in!" Ruby jumped in she grabbed reluctant Liz putting the small girl on her shoulders.

"Let the fight begin!" I exclaimed running at Jaune and Pyrra. Pyrra grabbed a noodle and bopped Blake on the head with it. Weiss grabbed Pyrra's arm dragging her down as I moved my foot into Jaune's ankles. Jaune tried his best to keep his balance. Nora went after Blake and yang.

"Jaune you are gonna lose." I boasted.

"I got this you are a pushover." He smirked. I moved as fast as I could I swept my foot into the back of his. I caught him surprise. His head slept between Pyrra's legs. She squealed clenching his legs together holding his head there underwater. Bubbles came up and Pyrra released instead of clenched. Jaune resurfaced out of breath. "That was the best and worst experience of my life." He muttered. I chuckled turning around looking at Liz and Ruby. "Weiss we got this. I think it's the small fries turns to be dunked. "

"Yes let's get them go my trusty stead!" She grabbed my hair lightly.

"Neigh!" I screamed joking wadding through the water. Weiss grabbed Liz's arms. She jumped. "Wait no I ca-" it was too late Weiss pulled her of Ruby pulling her into the water. She thrashed around I took one arm and grabbed her hoodie lifting her putting her on the side of the pool. She scrambled into solid ground. She looked at me and pouted.

I heard a splash. I turned to see Ren in the water Nora was angry. "CMON REN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN!" I chuckled.

"Cmon tiger you got one last opponent." She smirked.

I smiled. "Let's tussle." I waded through the water. Blake and Weiss took ahold of each others hands trying to shove the other off.

Yang was able to move closer and she kissed my cheek making me tense up. Weiss fell of my back landing in the water.

"Yes we won hell yes!" Blake and yang chanted.

I turned around and noticed a bikini top float up. I watched her resurface holding her breasts. I quickly turned around holding up my arms blocking everyone's view. "Quickly put it back on." I said blushing.

"T-Thank you Andrew." She quickly put it back on. "It's okay now I have it on."

Yang yelled. "Hey gears can you cook for us?"

"Yeah I can imma go grab towels and I'll make some burgers and hotdogs." I said slowly getting out of the pool.

"I'll help you Andrew." Weiss said following me out.

We walked inside and upstairs. "That was fun even though we lost." I sighed smiling. I walk into the bathroom closet when Weiss spun me around. "It was and so will this." She crashed her lips into mine. I melted into it grabbing her hips pulling her closer.

She stopped and put a finger on my lips."That was because I have to one up yang." She said bluntly. I smirked. "Are you sure it's not because you like me?" She blushed. "S-shut up. I-I never said that." She hid her face. I chuckled. "Ya know I'm not imposing anything." I said leaving it vague as I grab some beach towels heading downstairs to cook.


	7. Chapter 7

I was slapped awake. I quickly sat up looking around. Weiss was looking at me angry. "You had sex with her while we are in your house? You pervert!" She woke up liz who rubbed her eyes open with my hoodie.

"Thanks for last night Andrew it was really helpful." She gave out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes again. Weiss slapped me again this time with her back hand knocking me off my bed. I groaned. "You fucking pervert I hope you die in hell!" She slammed my door shut and liz just looked down at me.

"W-what h-happened?" She asked poking me.

"Weiss thinks I had sex with you." I said groaning getting up slowly. Liz threw my two pillows at me. "B-BAKA! How could you be so lewd!"

I grabbed the pillows. "One can assume things from how we were sleeping in the same bed." I said sighing. "Go explain what happened. Now." I said letting my voice sound demanding. She hid underneath my blanket.

"Don't be mean." She whined and whimpered. I sighed sitting on my bed. "I'm sorry but please go explain before she decides that she never wants to be seen near me again."

She slowly got off my bed and grabbed my door handle. "Wait I need something for bottoms." She said pulling down my hoodie covering herself almost to her knees. I went into one of my drawers pulling out spandex shorts I use for competitive swimming. "That'll work I guess I'll take you clothes shopping sometime. Now please go I need to get ready." I state walking out heading to my bathroom.

I opened the door to see a naked yang. I went to shut the door when she grabbed my wrist pulling me in closing the door behind me. "Now where do you think you are going stud?" She asks pressing her chest into my body. I looked at the ceiling trying my best to ignore the situation. "I was going to leave you to shower. Which I presumed what you were going to do."

"I was but I think I'm gonna do someone else. By the way your eyes should be down here." She grabbed my head making me look at her breasts. I shut my eyes. 'Don't. Don't. I like Weiss.' I had an angel demon moment.

-but Weiss is a prude plus she clearly wants you.

/we should wait and get Weiss she will make you happy

-yeah she'll only make one head happy but your other can easily be satisfied by her I mean look at that big rack and ass she is obviously the better choice.

/Weiss can bring us something other than sex she can show us true compassion instead of lust.

-but if you get yang the other girls could follow.

'Enough I barely know them I can't.'

-don't be a pussy you know you agree with me

/Andrew stop just leave you are right.

I pushed Yang off me softly. She whined as I opened the door leaving. 'Fuck my shower I'll take one tonight' I walked back to my room getting dressed and walked downstairs.

I looked at the time '10:23'

'I'll make them breakfast.'

I was making bacon pancakes singing to myself. "Bacon pancakes making bacon pancakes. Get some bacon and I put it in a pancake. Bacon pancaaakes." I sang as I finished making the last one. I made them all plates. "Guys I made breakfast!" I yelled I heard their feet rushing into the kitchen. "Food!?!" Nora asked wide eyed.

"Yes bacon pancakes and if your a vegan or something Fuck off. I don't cook food unless it has meat." I said pouring syrup on my pancakes leaving the kitchen.

I grabbed my laptop. Siting at my dining room table I ate while answering e-mails. Weiss sat down next to him with her plate of food. "Andrew I'm sorry for this morning I didn't know Liz had to go through that."

I rubbed my face where she slapped me. "It's alright I mean anyone would've thought that. Its no big deal." I said taking another bite reviewing documents. Weiss sighed. "I thought you'd say something like that. It's just I feel bad honestly I do I hit you for not even doing anything but being a friend to Liz. I guess it was because I was...jealous." She chocked out the last word. Not wanting to admit feelings.

I sighed. "It's alright Weiss. I don't hold any grudges." I said as I brought up blueprints for new weapons my company wants to build. Weiss took interest in this. "What are you looking at?" She asks taking a bite from the pancakes.

"I'm the owner of Blackbird industries. I supply weaponry to the government for profit. I occasionally have to review blueprints that my engineers send in for review for new products." I said leaning back in my seat finishing my pancakes.

Weiss was surprised by my statements. "That's a lot of power for a seventeen year old." She states with a scent of worry. Andrew chuckled. "Yeah I have more power than the United States. It's funny...but I'm not going to do anything with this power besides make money by making sure our families are safe." I state reviewing over multiple documents. I finish closing my laptop. I go to stand up when Weiss grabbed my wrist. "Andrew I have a question...Do you truly like me or am I just going to be some fling?"

Worry stuck out like a sore thumb. "I truly care about you but I should be asking you if you care."

A hint of realization settled into her. It finally clicked my jokes and actions. "You were flirting with me? Me of all people? Yang is literally throwing herself at you and you choose me?" She blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Oh well I pitched a ball at someone who wasn't even paying attention." I walked out of the room putting my dish in the sink. I turned around as Weiss hugged me. "I'm sorry I'm so dense. I've never had anyone flirt with me before." I smiled softly. "It's okay ice queen." She hugged tighter not wanting to let go."it's not I thought you were amazing and I thought I had no chance." She teared up pushing her head into my chest. I softly ran my hand on her back calming her.

"You know there is a way to make it up to me." I said taking my chance to make her mine.

She looked up at me. "A-and what's that?" She asked crying slightly. I wiped away her tears looking into her eyes. "Simple, be mine."

She blushed. Her icy blue eyes wanted to look away but couldn't. "I-I guess I can't deny my feelings for you. I accept." She pulled me into a kiss. Starting it passionate.

'So this is the beginning of a love story.'

[end of chapter]


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks have passed since Weiss and I got together. Most of my compliments go straight over her head but she has warmed up to me greatly. She tells me I'm her favorite dolt.

I was in co-ed gym. It was when we had to be in the fitness center lifting as required by the school. I was bench pressing weights. Just relaxing listening to music. Weiss was watching me working out with Ruby and Liz. Liz had a difficult time to work out in her work out clothes she was shy enough now wearing shorts and a tshirt was almost too much. It was nice to see her bruises healed from her father. Jaune's mother helped me so she was adopted and now living happily with me. She became more forthcoming with me only building a trust that she didn't have with anyone else.

"Andrew." I snapped to my senses looking at yang.

"Yeah what's up?" I ask putting up my weights. She stood beside me.

"I got a challenge for you." She said looking at me.

"I'm a big fan of challenges. What is it?" I ask wiping off my face with a towel.

"Wanna try your hand at mma?" She asked looking at me tilting her head.

"I mean I guess so...I know we have a ring but who will I fight?" I ask getting a drink.

"Everyone who hates you. I figure I can get money if I have you fight people who pay to take you on." She said taking my water bottle taking a sip.

I thought about it. "So you wanna use me for money?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes but this can benefit you as well. Just think of you can defeat everyone no one will disrespect you and you will strike fear into everyone." She said gesturing with her hand to create the grand scheme. I tossed it back and forth in my mind.

"Sure why the hell not." I said knowing that I can easily take everyone.

"Oooo someone is cocky." She cooed.

"I'm not cocky. I just know that no one has had my fighting experience. I was trained in hand to hand by my uncle who was a marine." I said wiping off the bench press. "Plus if Weiss is watching I can't get my ass kicked ill win it for her." I said thinking highly of her. "And I believe you asked Weiss before me?"

"Nope I hoped to keep this a secret thing." She said with a smirk.

I looked at her confused. "If she finds out she'll kill me you know that right? She doesn't like it when I fight and when she figured out your my accomplice you better start running." I warned. She looked at me sighing.

"When are you going to be your own man? Seriously grow a pair you pussy." She insulted me. I knew she wanted me to snap and agree but I'm better than that. "I am my own man. I own a company, I hunt, and I'm in charge of kicking ass of people who wrong the school. Tell me how I don't have a pair when I just want to keep Weiss happy with me?"

She knew she had been beat. She sighed. "Fine, what will it take for Weiss to be on board with this?" She asks me as I move over to the pull up bar.

"I don't know my guess is a cut of the profits or she picks who I fight. Both seem like bad options if you want to get rich off this." I grabbed the bar starting my next set.

"Ooooo I have an idea. What if we make it so she can be an important role in it like an announcer or something." She asks thinking of more ways.

I thought about it. "Maybe but if she watches me fight I'm never allowed to lose. She said I'm to strong to lose." I continue doing my set.

"Well we should just ask for all we know she'll say yes." She said hopefully. "Fine." I said as I finish my set. I drop down. She hands me my towel as we walk over to Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Liz. They we running on treadmills chatting.

I walk up putting my arms on the machines between Weiss and Ruby. Weiss looked at me and smiled. "Hey babe, what's up?" She was trying to find me a pet name besides dolt and asshole. For me it came rather easy from how elegant she was.

"Not much princess. I just got a question for you." I said looking at her ass shake as she jogged.

"Oh and what's that?" She asked slowing down the pace a little bit.

"Yang wants me to do this mma fight thing so the disciplinary committee has fear behind the name. I just wanted to know if you are okay with it?" I watched as she tossed it around in her head.

"Is this one of yang's schemes to get rich off of others?" She asks coldly yang gave out a nervous laugh.

"Well yeah. Kinda. She just wants me to be known as I shouldn't be messed with so I fight people pay to fight me and I mop the floor with them and go home." I stated half hoping she would agree.

Weiss looked at me. "Will there be popcorn and the rest of the group there to watch?"

"Yeah I can pull off the popcorn thing and about everyone else maybe if they are interested." I said.

Ruby chose to throw in her two cents. She choose to speak while running at the treadmills max. "I'd watch I mean he isn't a guy to be messed with."

I heard Liz mutter beside Ruby. "He is my ride... so I guess I have to." Yang looked at Blake. "You wanna come along?"

Blake sighed. "I guess I should not everyday you see a kid get the shit beat out of them." Yang clapped her hands together. "Wonderful. First fight is today after school."

I snapped my head around looking at her. "Wait what? Today you just asked me."

Yang smiled. "That's right. You already have your first fight set up. Your little buddy Cardin wants a rematch." I smiled.

"This will be a cake walk." I stated. Cracking my knuckles.

Jaune walked over putting his arm on my shoulder. "What will be a cake walk?" He was working out a lot he has been showing off trying to do Pyrra's workout. So far he was barely holding on.

"I guess I'm in this fight club kinda thing. People pay to fight me." I said pushing off his arm. "You could bring Pyrra and them. I mean the more the merrier. I just hope Nora doesn't decide to join in." I stated rubbing my neck.

He smiled. "I could and then I can get closer to Pyrra. She will be mine." He said with determination. A smile grew on my face. 'All you got to do is ask and she'll be yours.'

The bell rang signaling us to get changed. Weiss took my hand and walked up the stairs with me. She let go when she had to go into the girls locker room. The guys was already loud. I saw Cardin waiting for me. "Hey punk I'm gonna cream you tonight. You don't stand a chance." He was cocky. I snorted and walked away. I dried myself off and got changed back into my respected clothes. I was reapplying my deodorant when Ren walked up to me. "So what's this whole fight thing?"

"Oh Yang wanted money so she is making me fight people who want to kick my ass for money." I said putting my clothes in my bag.

"That sounds dangerous and reckless. Sounds a lot like something you'd do." He said smirking.

I laughed. "Yeah it does but hey you should come by after school and watch it with Nora. She'd love something like that." I stated putting my keys and other stuff into my pocket.

"Yeah. It's right after school so I should be able to do it." He said as the bell rang. We walked out of the locker room heading to our last period of the day.

Weiss sat down next to me giving me a smile. I gave a warm smile back. She got out her books handing me back the notes. "You better win today. I'm not going out with some pushover." She smiled joking.

I chuckled. "Me?...a pushover? The only person I'd lose to is you." I flipped through the pages of my textbook looking for the homework.

"You know it. I'm so much better." She flipped her hair dramatically. I laughed. "Yeah and then I'm your dolt." I said smiling.

"Yup the way it should be." She kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"I think you missed." I teased. I pointed to my lips. "These are what you should've been aiming for." She put a smirk on her face. "Only if you win hotshot."

"And win I shall." I stated giving back a smirk.

'As if I could lose. I won last time easily.'

[end of chapter]


	9. Chapter 9

The final bell rang for our dismissal. Weiss was walking beside me the clicking of her shoes are still audible from the chit chat from the fight. I noticed flyers. I grabbed one ripping it of the wall.

Andrew vs Cardin

Punk vs jock

After school in the ring

Pay to watch $5 per entry. 

Wanna fight the power next?

See Yang Xio Long for roster for open slots 

Snacks can be bought at the event!

I sighed. 'She really wants to do this' Weiss snatched the flyer from my hand. "I swear if she makes us pay you will fight her next." She said furious. As if the devil had called her she threw her arm around me.

"So is my fighter ready for this?" She said a greedy smile spread across her face.

I heaved a long heavy sigh. "I guess...by the way our friends don't have to pay right?"

Yang smiled. "Of by friends you mean the group then yes no more no less but that only goes for entry not snacks." She stuck up her finger warning us.

"I guess so what kind of fighting is it boxing or mma?" I ask trying to figure out a plan.

Yang jumped with delight. "MMA fighting the best kind of fighting there is!" She jumped in front of me. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get money from people and you have to get ready for the fight." She pushed on my chest gently.

Weiss did not like that. She took a step between us. "Yang you are crossing boundaries." She warned." I picked up Weiss bridal style carrying her before it escalated. I went down to the locker room kissing Weiss and dropping her off before I got ready. "Good luck my knight in shining armor." She kissed my lips as she met up with Ruby something felt off.

"Ruby where is Liz?" I ask cautiously.

Ruby shrugged. "She left to go to her locker I think she met up with Jaune." Ruby and Weiss walked into the gym.

I walked into the locker room putting on my shorts and gloves. I walked out and heard something.

I heard slight crying from the girls bathroom. I walked over. "Liz is that you?" I heard foot steps as I was tackled she was crying into my chest. I rubbed her back calming her down.

"Liz are you okay?" I ask hoping she was calm enough to answer.

"C-C-Cardin had girls beat me up. W-Wanted to send a message to admit defeat." She looked up at me. She had a fat lip and a bruised eye. I was filled with rage.

"I won't and from now on you stay with One of the other girls. I'm gonna make Cardin eat his teeth." I said angrily.

I walked liz over to the bleachers. She sat down beside Weiss and Ruby. "Keep a close eye on her and try to make her feel better." Ruby looked at her and gasped. She hugged Liz. Weiss looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. "I get the message kick his fucking ass." She smiled knowing I would do just that. Smiled while walking over to the caged octagon. Cardin was waiting.

I stepped into the ring.

"You got the message willing to admit defeat?" He taunts.

I smile. "You made the biggest mistake of your life. First off, I never back down. Second, if you hurt my friends I'm not letting you leave her walking." My eyes filled with wraith. I noticed he was hesitant.

Yang took out a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the first fight of Fight club. This is to see who is big and bad enough to go against the disciplinary committee. Our member for the disciplinary committee is non other than Andrew 'Gears' Jager! And representing the jock and athlete community of the school is Cardin Winchester! There are only a few rules! No crotch shots any ball tapping is an instant disqualification! No outside weapons ranging from knives to sandbags in your wraps! And last is the match isn't over till the other member submits! Now fighters! Get Ready! FIGHT!!"

Cardin and I circled each other sizing each other up. He chose to attack first. He threw a slow right hook. I ducked underneath uppercutting him in the jaw. He fell backwards. The crowd erupted in sheiks and chants.

"LETS GO ANDREW!"

"WIN GEARS!"

"KICK HIS ASS CARDIN!"

"ANDREW I WANT YOUR BABIES!"

"CARDIN IS PATHETIC!"

He slowly got up. 'He is slow but he has muscle. I gotta be light and dodge his hits.' I watched the way his feet shifted. He threw a jab with his left I leaned right dodging it. I threw a quick jab to his throat. He stumbled backwards still on his feet trying to regain his breath. I rushed him. Sending my heel into his shoulder with a roundhouse. He stumbled left. I rushed again throwing a left hook aiming at his head. He sprung up delivering a right jab straight into my chest. I fell to my back. He went to stomp on my head. I rolled swinging my feet around his leg bringing him to the ground. I got on top of him punching him with my left. He put up his arms to block it. He knew I was using my left blocking it. I switched to my right quickly. Getting him across the jaw. He blindly threw a punch. I leaned back dodging it wrapping my legs around his arm I brought him into a arm bar.

He kept trying to regain control of the fight. Punching my legs. I pushed out his elbow making him give out a muffle cry of pain due to his mouth guard. I brought my foot up kicking him across the face with my heel. He struggled trying to grab his arm to break the arm bar. I held my ground slowly applying more pressure to his elbow.

He struggled but inevitably tapped out. I let go standing up.

"And the winner is Andrew Jager by submission!"

The crowd erupted in applause.

I looked at Cardin he struggled to get up. I took out my mouth guard. "And this is why you don't fuck with me!" I exited the ring Weiss ran up and hugged me. "That was amazing. I knew you could do it."

The crowd slowly dispersed. Everyone heading home on the Friday. My group congratulated me on my victory.

"That was impressive Andrew where did you learn to fight?" Pyrra asked staying partially close to Jaune I wondered if he sealed the deal.

"When I got my company I was taught how to defend myself in every aspect. My grandfather wanted me safe since I didn't like the idea of bodyguards." I stated wiping off my sweat with a towel.

Yang was counting the money she got. "I think you need to do another one soon. I can buy myself another bike at this point." She put it in a locked briefcase. "So what should we do now celebrate?" She had on a smirk.

I chuckled. "Haha no. I'm gonna go home and relax with Liz I need to treat her wounds." I stared grabbing my bag not nothing to change. "I'm going home I'll see you guys Monday." I stated liz started following me. Weiss ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "So umm Andrew there was something I wanted to ask you."

"And what's that princess?" I ask treating her nicely while I was tired.

"So I need a place to stay this weekend. My house is being fumigated and I don't want to share hotel rooms so I was wondering if I could stay at your place this weekend?" She asked looking down hoping I don't turn her down. I just now noticed her bags.

I sighed. "Yeah I guess but listen here don't let your father know. I'm fond of not dying." I stated and began walking again to my car Weiss happily following me.

'This is going to be a long fun weekend.' I smiled thinking of the possibilities.

[end of chapter]


End file.
